1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for detecting a motion by analyzing a pattern of network packets of a real-time video streaming service, and more particularly, to a method of monitoring network packets of a real-time video streaming service and detecting whether there is a motion in the video by analyzing a pattern of packets and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related methods of receiving a video from a network camera in real time, such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV), and detecting a motion by analyzing the received video are mostly based on processing at a receiving terminal.
A receiving terminal receives a real-time video as packets from a camera via a network. Also, the receiving terminal performs video decoding on the received packets according to a codec of the video. Further, the receiving terminal determines a region having a change in individual images constituting the video. In other words, according to most related video analysis (VA) methods, two images constituting a video are compared to detect a region having a change, and it is determined accordingly whether there is a motion.
Like this, according to a related VA method, a terminal receiving a video decodes and displays the video on a screen and identifies an accurate motion by reinterpreting images on the screen. However, this requires high computing power.
Devices with general performance merely have a throughput of 3 frames per second (FPS) to 7 FPS. The throughput is a throughput when the devices process a stored video. Assuming that the devices do not process a stored video but receive and process a video in real time, the throughput becomes lower than 3 FPS to 7 FPS. However, even the throughput of about 3 FPS to 7 FPS is insufficient to detect and process a motion in a real-time video of about 30 FPS.
Also, related methods essentially involve a video decoding process and thus cause dependency of a video application in encoding and decoding processes. In other words, a decoding method to be used by a video receiver is determined according to an encoding method used by a video transmitter, and a device for analyzing the video is also affected by the encoding method. In some cases, it is necessary to replace a device for analyzing a video.
Consequently, there is a necessity of a method for simply detecting a motion in a video without requiring high computing power. Also, there is a necessity of a method for detecting a motion in a video regardless of a codec of the video.